


Even

by misanthropiclycanthrope



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e06 Dalek, Episode: s01e08 Father's Day, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropiclycanthrope/pseuds/misanthropiclycanthrope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor and Rose realise they are even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 (while I was supposed to be working on an assignment!) and originally published on FFN.
> 
> Set after 'Father's Day'.

He found her sitting on her bed, her face tear-stained, staring down at her feet. He hovered in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts in case she wanted to be alone.

"I'm sorry."

Her words surprised him. He hadn't thought she was aware of his presence. "What for?" he asked, not immediately following her train of thought.

She looked up at him, pain evident in her eyes. "Well, I messed it up didn't I? I changed time, caused those creatures to come, created a paradox thingy and let you get eaten." She had started to babble, her words merging together so the Doctor had to extract their meaning.

"It wasn't your fault. You weren't to know any of that would happen. You didn't mean to touch baby Rose."

"Yeah, but I did." Her gaze fell back to the floor. "You were right; I am just a stupid ape." Rose sniffed and the Doctor realized she was crying again. He went to her, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Yes, it went a bit wrong," the Doctor started, then quickly continued before Rose could take that sentence the wrong way. "But, at least your father didn't die alone. That was what you wanted, right?"

Rose shrugged. "Yeah," she confirmed. "But I wanted to do it without killing the entire population in the process. And you," she added so quietly he could hardly make out her words.

The Doctor gave a sudden, unexpected laugh. Rose glanced up at him, eyes narrowed, only to be met by a grin. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Now we're even," he said inanely.

Rose shook her head. "Even?"

"You killed me, I killed you." The enigmatic smile suddenly disappeared from his face and his eyes darkened. "Except that _was_ my fault." He silently cursed himself for thinking back to the time in Van Statten's "museum".

He felt a light pressure on his arm and looked down to find Rose's hand resting there. "Don't," she said. "You had to do that. Plus, I've already forgiven you."

He met her eyes. They sat like that, just staring at each other, for a few moments longer before Rose suddenly leaned forwards and brushed the Doctor's lips with her own.

"What was that for?" the Doctor asked from beneath a furrowed brow as Rose sat back.

"To prove it," she smiled.

"But now you've upset the balance," he replied deadpan.

Rose studied his face for a while, trying to decide if he was being serious. Making a decision, she smiled mischieviously.

"Maybe you should even it out again, then," she suggested.

"I think that would be only right," he agreed seriously before reinstating his grin and catching Rose's smiling lips in a kiss.

"Even."


End file.
